


骑士团相关梦境整理

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 关注久的朋友们大概都知道，我开始苍穹相关创作的契机是梦见阿代尔斐尔，他对我讲述了让勒努送给他的小熊的故事，以及其他，而我向他保证，我会把他告诉我的事情，全都记录下来，并且讲述给大家。也就是从那时起，我的灵感源源不断，也反复的梦见他们。为了履行梦里的承诺，我一直都在努力将与他们有关的梦境整合为故事，但这些梦并不是每个都那么合适改编。于是我思考了一下，将还没写过的梦境分为两类，一类纳入写作计划，一类梳理成片段，按照时间段归档，这样的话，大概也算是记录过，并且讲述了。这些来自梦境的片段，其逻辑和因果未必那么紧凑，大家不妨把它们当作酒馆里偶然听来的呓语，随意听之，莞尔是幸。





	1. 2018年1月～6月

【1】

时间：2018年1月31日

人物：泽菲兰、龙、我

地点：宿舍

也许是昨天刷灵峰的后遗症，梦见我和泽菲兰还有一条龙三方混战，每个人（龙）都要同时对付另外两个敌人，半点都不能松懈。

战斗从山脚下开始，一边往上攀登一边厮打，一路打到顶峰的岩石平台，在那里战斗必须时刻留心脚下，否则摔下去就是粉身碎骨。

随着时间的推移，胜负的天平逐渐倾斜，泽菲兰被龙重伤，龙见他倒地，转火过来对我露出獠牙。我只身与龙对抗，逐渐落了下风。千钧一发之际，半跪在地上的泽菲忽然扔出穿刺枪，龙没留意他的偷袭，枪从后背将它穿透，伤口虽不致命，却损耗了它的力量，剧痛也使它动作不再敏捷。我乘胜消磨它的生命，穿刺枪留下的伤口成为它的弱点，这仍是一件不容易的事情，过程相当漫长，但最终战胜了它。

龙死去后，我望着已经无法站起来的泽菲兰，心想，已经没有必要再与他战斗，但又担心，如果我就此放过他，待会万一他缓过力量来，岂不是又一场恶战？

但直到最后，泽菲兰也没再站起来，我保持着十二分的警惕与他对视到梦的结束。

【2】

时间：2018年3月15日

人物：波勒克兰、我

地点：宿舍

魔大陆之战后，海德林在我面前显圣，告诉我，“你可以选一位骑士让他活下去。”

我选择了波勒克兰，并且不知道中间经历了什么，竟然成为了同伴与恋人。

（以上是进入梦境直接继承的记忆）

真正的梦开始于跟调查员的对话，他有个案件需要我们帮助。这个梦是清醒梦，所以全程我都在思考，为什么我那时候选择拯救的是他？为什么放心这恶棍在我身边？为什么还要恋爱？

我不确定我有没有很好地掩饰对他的不信任，但

他看起来很自然，即使察觉到什么，也一定没有表现出来，而在一起完成的行动中，他的表现不管哪方面都无可挑剔。

虽然理性告诉我，应该离他越远越好，但在这样的情况下，毫无理由地说再见，怎么想都是我比较过分。

调查员委托给我们的是涉及拐卖人口的案子，他说他已经确定了他们的活动场所在哪里，但他不擅长战斗，于是拜托我们以参与者的身份进入摸底。

我们接受了委托。地点在一片森林中央，空地是交易场，背后的山洞是囚禁货物的密室。去了里面我们才发现，他们交易人口的同时，还设赌局用活人下注，想要参与，就必须带自己的人来当做筹码。

我们两人决定参与。但该由谁当筹码？我不信任他，担心他会把我故意输掉，于是提出他当筹码。他欣然同意。可他少了只眼睛，赌场不愿意收。于是只好重新变装，由我当筹码。一路上被关在笼子里反捆着双手，我心里感到十分不安，甚至担心他会不会半路把我扔水里。

也许是察觉到我心事重重，他转过脸来问我，“你觉得我会输吗？”用的是“你竟然觉得会有这种可能性”的语气。

我回答，“你要是输了，我也不打算活了”。从他的表情看，我觉得他大概是误解了我的意思。

就这样，我们顺利参与了游戏。

【3】

时间：2018年3月18日

人物：奥默里克、努德内、我

地点：宿舍

梦的开始，我连跳三级，升学来到一个世外桃源般的，风景优美的学校。

入学那天是周五，我觉得人生充满了希望。老师告诉我周一两门课的准备工作，每个人要带制作飞空艇的材料和一只宠物，尽量组队，每队不超过三个人。

到了周六，我花了一天的时间寻找愿意跟我组队的人，却发现同学早已有自己固定的队，我学期中途插班在这里没有朋友，已经准备了一月有余的同学们也不愿意被初来乍到什么都没有的我拖累。我感到十分的挫败和绝望。这个学校是大家梦寐以求的名校，但也同样严格，开除起学生来毫不心软。我很害怕刚来就被开除。

森林里有一座废弃的小镇，自我无意间发现它的存在，就爱上在这里漫步思考的感觉。奇妙的是，当我盯着这里的一处久了，眼前的景象会不断改变，像是不同时期这里的样子交替出现，而晃晃脑袋揉揉眼睛，又会变成现在的样子。

正在我坐在台阶上思考怎么才不会被开除的时候，接到了奥默里克的短信，他以班长的身份给我发了一堆新学生注意事项，还不忘叮嘱我周一一定不能忘带东西。我不抱希望地问他：能不能跟他组队？尽管我觉得，他那么厉害，想跟他组队的肯定多，而且我看到努德内跟他一起了。我告诉他，我实在找不到愿意跟我一组的人，准备时间也就剩明天最后一天，要不是担心完不成任务被开除，我也不会这样麻烦他。

出乎意料的是，他回答，“为什么不可以呢？”并且我惊诧地发现，他竟然也没组满人！见他欣然同意，我又担心他误会我想蹭他分数——毕竟我手上什么都没有，就跟他说了实话，表示我找了一天都没有材料，生活的寄养家庭也不让我养宠物，但明天还有最后一天，我会去努力搜材料，去森林里抓小动物。他发了一个笑的表情，说努德内有个雪貂，很可爱，到时候喊他换给我用。

周日，我一大早就起来，到处翻破烂看看有什么材料可以回收的，我去了很多地方，在一艘废弃的船上搜东西时它忽然剧烈摇晃，进了很多的水，引擎还自己发动了，所幸有链子锁着，没有出意外。最后我捡了一袋子零碎，还去山上抓了只白金色的大松鼠。

理所当然地，我们组拿了第一。同学十分不满，觉得我故意蹭两个学霸的分数，我在学校的日子更不好过了。

然后也不知道怎么就跟奥默里克开始相当纯洁的校园恋爱，每天在一起看书做题聊各种世界观，记得最深刻的是人和万物都会死，那存在的短暂时光意义何在？我们都认为那短暂的时光本身便是意义，因此人应该在生死之间尽可能多的创造意义。慢慢地他也知道了我在的寄养家庭是因为我成绩好他们觉得值得投资才养我的，如果被开除我就只能流浪了。

因为他好像比较忙，大部分时间我都一个人做自己的事情，那个废弃的小镇是我自己的秘密花园，但是逐渐地我留意到多了一些奇怪的人偶，就好像巴勒莫教堂墓穴里的人一样，越来越多。某一天，他们都活了，而我并不惧怕，觉得跟他们很熟悉。其中一个人领我到一个房间，里面躺着一个老人自称是我的祖辈，说我不是人类，是跟他们一样的什么什么，但我已经是最后一位了，其他的不是死了就是快死了。他说被人类发现我的真面目会死的，还说有个预言告诉他们我是这一族的希望。

我觉得这信息量太大了，并且从教科书上看到过猎杀我们一族的事情，忽然发现我跟我所有的同学其实都有血海深仇，先不说我一个人怎么成为希望，如果被发现我是这一族的话恋爱大概谈不成了。

万幸的是……这时我被电话吵醒了，没有走向悲剧。

【4】

时间：2018年3月31日

人物：阿代尔斐尔、让勒努、我

地点：马术俱乐部的餐厅沙发

我用阿代尔斐尔的脸穿越进一个游戏，并且继承了我在之前某个梦的存档。

一开始要做一个任务，需要在海上钓鱼，连环以小钓大直到引来来巨大的虎鲸，在虎鲸跃出水面的时候跳进它的口中，在它的肚子里寻找目标物品之一。

然后需要三个植物产品，第一个看图标是个茄子。到了目的地一看，大概十层楼的椰子树形状的树上结着一米长的茄子！我心想，这真的是茄子吗？这茄子怎么拿下来？树干是光滑的我爬不上去，摇下来我怕是要被砸死！正想办法的时候我看见有个茄子掉下来砸到路人头上，竟然是软绵绵的，不会有什么伤害，我就把茄子要了过来。

做完这里之后回忆起之前梦里的剧情，发现竟然是继承存档的。在那个梦里，我路过文具店只想买张地图，却无意中开启了新世界大门，最后到一个菜场刷无尽怪，怪都是恐龙类的生物。

梦里我还遇到了让让，他在菜场刷到了47级，而我做完了所有这些任务才30多级。

梦里遇到很多那个世界的同学，对我来说是第一次见所以没什么感觉，但他们的记忆里，我是多年好友同窗，于是对我很热情，这反而使我觉得不知所措。

【5】

时间：2018年5月1日

人物：泽菲兰、我

地点：马术俱乐部的餐厅沙发

梦见泽菲兰带我逛教皇厅。

我们去了本里进不去的开着盛放的红色花朵和枯萎的黑色藤蔓的花园，早晨的光线比夕阳颜色淡了很多但也是金色的。又穿过花园去了别的我梦里脑补出来的庭院，他说这里很多地方他也没来过。最后我们在一片池塘的石头莲叶停下，他皱着眉头说自己觉得这里好像刷出了S，放着不管的话是不行的。

于是我们到处找这S刷在哪里了。

最后在教皇厅最边上最边上一块并不大的长着芦苇的溪景边看到了一群美丽的天马在喝水，翅膀轻盈，又细又软的毛发带着金光。

我说这也太美了吧！

他说他从没见过这里刷出这个。

我说这个好像不是S，应该是个FATE，我在空岛打过很多次，我去开吧。

他大概是默认了。我过去的时候心里还在想，“能刷在这的起码是四级FATE吧？我们只有两个人不能拉太多”。

然而我走得很近了，甚至穿行在它们中间，它们都没有攻击我的意思，仍旧安详宁静地喝水，我甚至可以伸手抚摸它们的毛发，柔软得如同丝线，手感相当好，简直停不下来。

我回头看泽菲，用眼神询问，“它们好可爱很乖耶！真的要打吗？”

他没有回答，只是走过来看我抚摸它们的长毛，大概是在思考什么。

…………………………

……然后，我的教练过来看我睡着了，以为我累得不行，问我接下来的课还上不上，就把我吵醒了！害我损失一个亿！

【6】

时间：2018年5月5日

人物：让勒努、阿代尔斐尔、我

地点：宿舍

梦到我是教皇厅厨房切水果的，每天都在切水果，由此认识了常来这里的让勒努，还有偶尔来蹭水果吃的阿代尔斐尔。

没多久他们就被教皇精炼了。

之后某次，他们俩执行任务，只回来了一个人。阿代尔斐尔说，让勒努牺牲了。

然而，我去郊外摘苹果的时候发现，让勒努并没有死，只是受伤的时候不慎喝了龙血，并表现出要变成龙族的倾向。意想不到的是，因为这个原因，精炼竟然失效了，他脱离骑神的控制，成为原来那样的普通人。

让勒努打算自杀，以免自己变成龙。我劝说道，“哪怕是变成龙，也比你之前那样失去自由意志好。”

随后我把他藏起来，瞒着阿代尔斐尔。这并不容易，因为阿代尔斐尔是聪明人，可只要他发现让勒努，就会毫不犹豫杀掉正逐渐变成龙的好友。

幸好，梦在那之前结束了。

【7】

时间：2018年5月8日

人物：格里诺、波勒克兰、我

地点：宿舍

梦的开始，我作为冒险者接任务，保护孤儿院和护送小麦，还有一个与水井和农家女孩有关的任务，以及想不起来的其他。

接着我看到一个四人名额的任务，发任务的人说有两个接了还差两个人，我说，那我接一个，然后发任务的人指向角落，我认出那是格里诺与波勒克兰。

我略崩溃地心想，这俩是来捣乱的吧？

【8】

时间：2018年5月14日

人物：全员、我

地点：宿舍

做了一个特别傻的梦，梦里我参加一种圆形舞台表演，剧本是有无数个平行世界的，演员可以选择自己想演的分支，然后继续下去，每个演员都有很多选择，所以每一次的结局都会不一样，观众也会得到不一样的体验。

这本来是个很不错的设定，但是对面演反派的是泽菲兰和恶棍组，我方演正面角色的是我和盖里克，也就是说对面要平衡两个搞事的而我要带一个完全不在状态的。剧情因此变得匪夷所思。

演到最后，到了剧情最紧张激动的决战阶段，对面选择继续当反派（可以选改邪归正啥的），我方选择战斗（也可以投降），但对面恶棍组选择了阴谋，而我方盖里克选择了出场就牺牲，我又选择一个人战斗，最后roll点决定胜负我方居然赢了。

中间过程很有意思，因为是分几天演的，所以还能大家一起商量，做准备。为了提前听到bgm找感觉，我甚至还谎称东西好像忘配乐室了进去偷听。

【9】

时间：2018年5月17日

人物：阿代尔斐尔、我

地点：击剑馆休息室椅子

梦到超可爱的阿代尔斐尔，跟我是闺蜜。

我在一个很喧闹的嘉年华，他给我打电话说来到了这座城市要我去接，但是环境声音太大了我听不到，等我发现留言的时候已经一个多小时之后了。我打回去，他说没关系，在机场勾搭了一个小哥带他来找我了。我一听，心想“你别随便上陌生人车啊喂”！然后我安慰自己小哥如果有什么图谋的话阿代尔斐尔应该会砍死他的。

小哥大概是好人吧，把阿代尔送到嘉年华了。我看到他坐在行李箱上，“你居然不来接我！”然后我跟小可爱开始疯狂自拍。

【10】

时间：2018年6月26日

人物：全员

地点：宿舍

探险解密类剧情。梦的开始是森林地图，有霸王龙一类的怪兽和邪恶的人类反派。森林很美，绿得像翡翠，甚至某些角度看都要透明了。大约三分之一的内容都是想办法活着穿过森林。

穿过森林之后是一片空地，我才为自己活着逃出生天高兴了半秒钟就觉得面前这十二个人怎么看都是反派。然而我已经没有力气面对新的敌人，只好假装不知道他们是反派。而他们，也不知道是配合我的演出，还是真的看不出来我的想法，盯着我看了好久也没怎么样。

泽菲兰看起来礼貌优雅，奥默里克好心为我疗伤，伊尼亚斯是枪组武力值担当，存在感特别强，许多人在练习战技，我产生了努德内到底会不会治疗的疑问。

稍微休息了一下，我假装无事发生离开了，才没走几步，遇见了尼梅（《火焰纹章》的隐者），她特别不喜欢骑士团，把他们狠狠地抨击了一遍。冥冥之中我知道骑士团知道我跟尼梅接触了，觉得他们大概也知道我知道了什么，可能不会放过我。

不知道怎么走到了一座城市，又不知道怎么走到了一座夜晚无人的公园。忽然地震，公园里正好有避难所，避难所下层有船，通往大海，我坐上船就不知道发生了什么，最后来到了一个博物学家的家里，博物学家是继承了巨额遗产，因此可以做一切他想要的研究。

博物学家研究骑士团很久了，跟我说了他所了解的情况。

奥默里克是学霸，也是里面唯一没有犯过罪的人，只是帮大家治疗，不知道为什么会在骑士团里。

泽菲兰跟奥默里克学数学，是骑士团数学第二好的，也是他们的最高领袖。

格里诺和波勒克兰是快乐罪爱好者，加入骑士团之前就是各种犯罪取乐的组合。

努德内身为治疗师却从不治疗。

阿代尔斐尔和让勒努是博物学家研究这群人的起因。他们之前是文物大盗，专门偷古代文明的石板，之前偷了六块，价值好几个亿，都在黑市卖掉了，博物学家刚好对这个文明有兴趣就全都买下。刚刚把第七块偷到手的时候，收到了加入骑士团的邀请，急需跟过去斩断联系，但一时半会儿黑市上也不好脱手，就干脆在一个月黑风高的夜晚把石板放到了博物学家的家里，还安放在博物学家为石板特制的装置里。

博物学家觉得他们真有意思，进一步觉得骑士团都好有意思，就把他们当做了研究对象。


	2. 2018年7月～12月

【1】

时间：2018年8月31日

人物：奥默里克、我，以及其他骑士

地点：宿舍

全程对白英文。

奥默里克是我在神学院的学长，我是一个怀抱着天真理想成绩又不错的学生，梦想着毕业进入教皇厅为伊修加德的人们服务。虽然我是穿红黑制服的贵族孩子，但是很喜欢在云雾街跟穷苦人的孩子玩，看得出大家都还挺喜欢我的，这更加坚定了我进入教皇厅为平民谋福利的愿望。

奥默里克在我前面毕业，跟我约好教皇厅见。

而我的毕业考试也如期而至，我甚至记得卷子上有什么题目，有道题是用尺规画七芒星，还有密码破解和画骨头。

不久之后，我顺利以三首席身份进入教皇厅，做了我想做的工作，到这里这还是个开心的梦，充满了神圣的幸福体验。正想我盼望的那样，我获得了帮助穷苦人的机会。我花了很多时间了解各地的民情，越是大家都不想去的地方，我越是主动前往。我的手下有几个圣职者妹子，也是跟我抱有相同想法的人。

某天，奥默里克突然来找我，问我愿不愿意帮他。也就是在此时，他告诉我，他加入了苍穹骑士团，那之后跟以前的同学和朋友就来往少了。我看得出来，他有些事情不愿意告诉我。他说其实也不想跟他们来往，但又没有明说原因。我隐隐觉得自己猜到了因果，却也没有去确认，只答应会竭尽所能帮他。

由他这里，我认识了骑士团其他几个人。

阿代尔斐尔挺不错的，常常带我去各种宴会玩。当他陪着我时，别的女孩子来投怀送抱，他就不会接受了。因为我是圣职者，不太擅长处理这种应酬，有次，有个男的想邀我跳舞，我不同意，他就对我出言不逊，是阿代尔斐尔制止他，说，“有教养的绅士是不该对女孩子这么凶的。”

让勒努看到我跟阿代尔斐尔，评价道，“小孩子就喜欢和小孩子在一起玩。”

这大概是最幸福的时光了，充满幸福可爱的日常。

但既定的可怕命运还是降临了。

教皇厅里开始出现离奇失踪案，许多部门都有人神秘失踪，没过多久，我手下的妹子中也有人消失，于是我越来越感到无法坐视不理，于是开始暗中追查这件事。

噩梦因此纠缠上我，每晚我都身陷阴森的旋转楼梯与无尽迷宫，真实得令我怀疑这不是梦，而这也的确不是梦，只是有人希望我以为是。每次我都害怕陷入幻境出不去，但又总是能在清晨回到房间，仿佛无事发生，就像是梦中之梦。

最后有一天，我在夜里被一只手从背后抓住肩膀，接着是另一只手。被抓住的明明只是肩膀，但我却浑身都动不了，被拖进黑暗里，不知道发生了什么。

于是我拼命拍墙，直到墙壁终于垮了，我爬出去，外面是落地窗走廊，平静安详的教皇厅。我站不起来，只能拍打地面，喊人，最后被路过的陌生修士救起来。

奥默里克给我治伤，他要我以身体状况不佳为理由，申请辞职，可又不解释为什么。

我没有采纳他的建议，立即面见教皇，将我了解到的一切汇报。教皇听罢，将我投入坚牢，派泽菲兰来灭口。奥默里克及时赶到，冻住泽菲兰的手臂与他手上的匕首，替我化解了危难。

奥默里克穿着黑色的斗篷，抱着我离开教皇厅。他掩藏苍穹法师袍服，是因为民众如今对教廷越来越不满，如果穿成那样，恐怕半路就会被底层民众拦下。

他送我去我们都很熟悉的孤儿院。我喊他不要回去了，但他叹气，说他走不掉。我告诉他，“...you are not like them...”

然后他回答，“There is no difference now

...I am dangerous as well...cause I am one of them.”

我表示，“You would never ...”

他只说，“...too late. ”然后他离开，并要求我尽快将大家转移去连他都猜不到的地方。

第二天我带大家前往云顶，计划在园艺工任务那片田地边安家，但我们才走到半路，就听说孤儿院毁于大火。

到了目的地，我对那里的人说，我们可以学种菜的，还可以干活，只求能够在这里生活。我甚至准备好了一个故事，用来回答好奇者的提问，但最终他们什么都没有问。

孩子们在新家的外面开心地跑着，我下意识要去追，但想想又算了，这里终于是安全的了。

【2】

时间：2018年10月9日

人物：全员、我

地点：宿舍

梦见骑士团字面意义地出道成为音乐组合，一共发行了22张专辑，其中12张都是恶棍组的双人录制。

这个天团以内部自由组合的形式发行专辑，组合随时可以改换，但基本不会一次全出来。

梦是倒叙，他们离开舞台之后很多年，有一个新粉在网上求资源。有一个人回复，他以前只收集恶棍组的，所以手里只有十二张。而我跟帖表示，我有全部二十二张。

说完我就去翻箱子找了，恶棍组专辑的封面都相当好看，其他人的就没印象了。

【3】

时间：2018年10月14日

人物：全员、我

地点：宿舍

梦境语言是法语。

没什么特别的剧情，不过，有意思的是，我称呼泽菲兰Sire，努德内是Monsieur，奥默里克竟然是Son Excellence！

【4】

时间：2018年10月24日

人物：让勒努、阿代尔斐尔、我

地点：宿舍

毫无前文，我去给让勒努送密信，却不慎被坏人发现，关在一个非常冷的地方，差点冻死。后来寻机往外扔了个纸团，并因此得救。

让勒努收到了我传递的情报，为了解决这件事情，我与还没加入骑士团的这对好友展开合作。没过多久，我遭到不实指控，站在被审判的席位。我申请决斗裁判，两位骑士在旁，暗示我选他们代理，然而我拒绝，我选择自己出战，并战胜了对手，为自己赢得清白。

但最后，我还是不幸死在敌人的阴谋里，那之后他们成为了苍穹骑士。

【5】

时间：2018年11月4日

人物：全员、我

地点：宿舍

由于某种我也不明的愿望，教皇觉得，骑士团里都是男性会导致某种他没明示的弊端，于是委任以剑术打败所有竞争者的我担任副团长，和韦尔吉纳并列。

结果……我累到想卸任。

要做的事情太多了。比如，教皇到各地演讲的时候，要确保他的安全。然而有的演讲地点盲区过于多，安保相当地困难。于是我通过计算，解出如何以有限的人数监视全局的数学题。努德内觉得我画的图太简单了，尽管我是考虑到画复杂了会有人看不懂，事实证明盖里克就是完全不明白，而恶棍组一直对我非常不满，只有两位总长在支持我的工作。由于我是女性不引人注目，所以教皇演讲时，我全程都在装作路人走动，同时确保所有人都在位置上，简直心力交瘁！

【6】

时间：2018年11月9日

人物：让勒努、我

地点：宿舍

在现代都市里，让勒努托我帮他买东西，可我刚走到楼下，就被不知道谁拖到隔壁楼去了，再也没回来。

【7】

时间：2018年11月10日

人物：骑士组、沙里贝尔

地点：宿舍

两位骑士的悲剧，沙里贝尔对阿代尔斐尔还不错，阿代尔斐尔托我替他送信，可我刚走出门，就再也没有办法回去，而他还在一直等着我。

【8】

时间：2018年12月23日

人物：格里诺

地点：宿舍

梦到跟格里诺徒手打架，从一个长坡的最下端打到最上，爬过许多楼梯上过许多坎，谁也不相让，他活生生扯烂我一只袖子。


	3. 2019全年

【1】

时间：2019年2月2日

人物：半全员、我

地点：宿舍

梦境里我去了迪拜，发现有一群恐怖分子企图穿越时空回到过去改变历史以图控制全世界。于是我和骑士团的部分同志们决定穿越回去打败他们。

因为总长和副长不在，编号最小的沙里贝尔成为领袖，他的态度是，“虽然我也不是啥好人吧但是你们要毁灭世界我可不能不管。”除此之外参与行动的是努德内、盖里克与埃尔姆诺斯特，还有另外两人。

梦里我特别崇拜埃尔姆诺斯特，把他当作人生导师。

我们在一个墙面前制定计划，站位基本是30度角直角三角形，我在中点，沙里贝尔是小锐角，位置在墙边，努德内在我斜前方，盖里克在我后方，其余两位同志在我身后太远，看不清是谁。

埃尔姆诺斯特经过我身边，我喊他“雷光老师”他不理我，心里十分难过，盖里克在我身后轻轻拍了下，算作安慰。

出发的时候，沙里贝尔说，埃尔姆诺斯特在我身边布置了两组闪电，为了保护我。努德内也说雷光老师其实挺照顾我。

他只是不怎么喜欢直接表达。

【2】

时间：2019年5月29日

人物：盖里克、奥默里克、努德内、泽菲兰、沙里贝尔

地点：宿舍

盖里克是公交车司机，努德内上了他的车，背景是马西莫剧院，也就是说，这里应该是巴勒莫。努德内来巴勒莫，是为了探望老同学奥默里克，却不知道奥默里克是黑帮的乌鸦。泽菲兰设计使他无法拒绝。盖里克与泽菲兰亲密，却不知道泽菲兰是黑帮。奥默里克以为盖里克也是黑帮，可后者不是。

因为努德内的到来，奥默里克想起了曾经作为普通人的生活，但沙里贝尔告诉他，“你离开的话，努德内就得留下。”

【3】

时间：2019年6月9日

人物：盖里克、奥默里克、努德内

地点：宿舍

努德内想学青魔法，盖里克觉得有趣，要跟着去，并且叫上奥默里克。结果白组学得相当不顺利，几乎要怀疑智商，盖里克却不管学什么技能都是一次就会。最后他们得出结论：是拼人品不是拼智商的。 

【4】

时间：2019年6月18日

人物：阿代尔斐尔、让勒努

地点：宿舍

阿代尔斐尔与让勒努坐火车，去隔壁城市参观艺术品展览。在展厅外遇到一个老艺术家，阿代尔斐尔去要签名的时候，艺术家说以前在哪见过阿代尔斐尔这张可爱的脸。这使阿代尔斐尔感到非常困惑，像这样的大师，如果见过自己怎么会没有印象呢？

此后他们去了艺术博物馆，很多展品都活了过来，最终boss是个灰白色长发的妖异，是日本古代那种画风，豆豆眉和下眼线是红色的。战斗过程中阿代尔斐尔找回了丢失的记忆，想起他曾经跟这个妖异战斗过一次，但不幸被击败丢失了记忆，是让让想办法重新找到他，重新跟他成为朋友，然后重新与他并肩作战。

【5】

时间：2019年8月11日

人物：奥默里克、努德内、盖里克

地点：宿舍

三角恋故事，慎入。

奥默里克与努德内在有很多卫兵站岗的基地做研究，平时外出都有士兵跟着，也基本不外出，他们是大学同学，除彼此之外，在这里都没有别的熟人，于是顺其自然地成为了恋人。但也许是性格内敛的原因，他们的关系看起来比较平淡，很多人都不知道他们在交往。

后来奥默里克要去别的地方做研究，离开这里时没有告诉努德内他会去哪，也没说具体要去研究什么。

分别之后，他很少写信回来，努德内给他写信也回得不勤。时间一长，努德内承受不了这样的冷落，觉得奥默里克也许已经不像过去那样喜欢自己了，随即写信提出分手。

过了一阵子，盖里克被调来这里的部队，每天都在研究所外面站岗。盖里克对所有人都很热情，没过多久就跟努德内确立了关系。基地里那些知道奥默里克跟努德内好过的人，都无法理解努德内为什么要跟盖里克在一起，他们觉得，努德内脾气古怪，可好歹也是个科学家，应该找个文化水平差不多的比较合适。许多难听的闲言碎语也逐渐兴起。有人觉得是奥默里克太优秀了，努德内跟他在一起感到自卑，才找了一个没什么智慧的继任者。也有人说努德内是根本没有人肯要他，才不管是谁地随便捡一个凑合。有恶毒刻薄的人故意把这些给努德内听到，努德内不是很在意，假装没听见就走了。可盖里克也不可避免地知道了大家的评价，他感到相当难过，觉得自己是跟努德内，看起来是有点不太合适，但想想，两人在一起时又确实很快乐，而他确定努德内是真心喜欢他，于是也假装不知道。

又过了好几年，7那边的秘密研究完成了，成果十分轰动，他终于可以恢复自由，所有人都明白了他消失的原因，他不是不喜欢努德内，而是一切信件都会被拆开查看，送到他手里的时间也有相当程度延误，寄信也要委托他人之手。如今他作为载誉而归的英雄，重新回到原来的基地，大家都觉得努德内应该跟他重修旧好，毕竟那时候的奥默里克并非出于自己意愿对努德内冷淡。

盖里克当然也听到了这些，他很不愿意失去努德内，但仔细想过后觉得，如果跟奥默里克在一起更幸福的话，他应该为努德内高兴才对。

奥默里克回来第一件事就是去找努德内，但见到后得知努德内已经有了新的男友，于是很快申请调往别处。

经过这么多年，盖里克也几次升职，组织派他护送奥默里克去机场。盖里克与奥默里克坐在轿车后排，心里一直在想，奥默里克是否知道自己就是努德内现在的男友。

基地位置很偏，路很长，外面有很多奶牛，最后奥默里克转向盖里克，从他的眼神可以看出，他知道。

故事中间，努德内说过，跟盖里克在一起比较轻松，是真正毫无顾忌的亲密感觉，奥默里克当然是个好人，但是在一起不是这样的感觉。

奥默里克走之前还有人说他和努德内闲话，因为努德内有时候会在实验室过夜，但盖里克从来没有怀疑过努德内，事实上奥默里克回来之后就没睡过实验室。流言蜚语如此多，为了不打扰努德内和盖里克的幸福，奥默里克只能决定离开。

【6】

时间：2019年8月23日

人物：盖里克、努德内

地点：宿舍

盖里克在埋葬一只狗，不知道品种和体型，墓碑是白色的凯尔特十字架，圆环有凹陷，下面有不知道放骨灰还是本体的盒子，是白色有晶彩的大理石。埋完了努努来喊他吃饭，手里捧着白色的洋桔梗，挂着水珠。进门后所有人都在，喜气洋洋，有香槟被开启，好像过节一样。

【7】

时间：2019年8月24日

人物：半全员

地点：宿舍

土豪格里诺买下了星星的开发权，那颗星星的核心是整颗宝石。但是开发的过程中努努发现了值得留意的事情，说服番茄派人去探测另一颗星星。被派去的人是波波、盖盖和雷光老师，他们在荒芜的行星表面行走，努努等在飞船上指挥，最后他们发现了失落的文明，是曾经生活在这里的智慧生物为了证明自己来过，在世界末日时留下的痕迹。

【8】

时间：2019年8月24日

人物：努德内、阿代尔斐尔、让勒努、我

地点：宿舍

他们三个从另一个世界穿越过来，带着世界要被毁灭的信号，任务是在这边世界寻找拯救世界的力量。

这不是一两个英雄就可以完成的任务，需要很多很多的人，于是我也帮他们找，将愿意站出来的人藏在医院里。

努德内过来之后，很快就不知道去哪了，他并不太看好人类，两位骑士却信心十足。但人性总是如此，大家都等着别人去当救世主，愿意涉险的人寥寥无几，最后聚集起来的这点力量根本救不了世界。

努德内觉得这是意料之中，于是放弃了拯救世界。两位骑士也只能接受现实。

梦的最后是我在阳台上看到阿代尔斐尔拿我的鞋子去修，那本来是双高跟鞋，粉色的，但任务的途中我把跟折断了这样好走一些，阿代尔斐尔想把它修好。这场景莫名悲凉，世界要因为人们的自私毁灭了，什么都做不了了，不如修好那双鞋。

【9】

时间：2019年9月6日

人物：努德内、盖里克

地点：宿舍

努德内和盖里克在苍穹圆桌底下传纸条，折成四折，看不清写的啥。

【10】

时间：2019年10月25日

人物：阿代尔斐尔

地点：宿舍

一个噩梦，所有细节看起来都十分平常，可每走一步却又细思恐极。

小可爱是这梦里唯一的光亮，指引我通往困境的出口，而他本人甚至没有真正出现。

【11】

时间：2019年10月26日

人物：阿代尔斐尔、我

地点：宿舍

一个很现代的城市，有个老板抓了很多美少年在商场里卖，在卖衣服、手表、鞋子这些的购物商场，竟然十分突兀地有家店卖美少年。

离奇的是，他抓了阿代尔斐尔在那里卖，还没有人买，标价才155555日元（我醒来算了下汇率也就一万出头）。店里的货物都卖得只剩两件了，可竟然没有人对阿代尔斐尔表示过兴趣，剩下的另一位小哥虽然也没卖出去，但是至少有人去看。

说实话，我很想买的，但是梦里有同事跟着我不太方便，就让店员帮我留下阿代尔斐尔。这家人贩子店卖人的同时，还出售墨水与钢笔，所以同事不知道我实际订货的是啥。

梦里这个世界，报社记者每年收入是5-6万，可阿代尔斐尔才一万多，这价格低得匪夷所思。

【12】

时间：2019年10月30日

人物：阿代尔斐尔、我

地点：宿舍

阿代尔斐尔陪我挖棉花。

【13】

时间：2019年11月4日

人物：阿代尔斐尔、我

地点：宿舍

阿代尔斐尔是我表亲弟弟，大概十几岁，还在上中学，很喜欢跟我玩，每次开门迎接都会抱抱我，触感一级柔软温暖。他家境很好，但父母比较忙没时间陪他玩，即使在家也不怎么搭理他，而我不知道什么原因暂时住在他家，每天都玩得很开心。梦里我是飞行员，有一次我要出差到国外去，他问我能不能给他带东西，指明了三样东西。我说可以呀，但是后面两样要去另一个地方才有，所以我要回来晚几天。他就说那我不要了，你早点回来吧。

【14】

时间：2019年11月25日

人物：泽菲兰、我

地点：宿舍

是纯洁的同学关系，我们是学生干部，我是新加入的，由于工作需要，泽菲兰找我要了手机号。


End file.
